disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya
Alli is the younger twin sister of Sora, one of the deuteragonists of the series (the other being Riku), and the main protagonist of Legends of Nyi. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle while her singing voice is provided by Taylor Swift. Personality Alli is kind, beautiful, has a great sense of humor, and gets easily angered like her nobody, Xion. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor. History Pre-Kingdom Hearts series Alli was born in the Destiny Islands and was the 2nd oldest of 7 children. Shortly after her birth, she was kidnapped by Xehanort and forced to spend the rest of her life in Castle Oblivion and wasn't allowed to leave her new home. Then a man named Paul Mason found her in a basket in one of the rooms of Castle Oblivion and took her in as his daughter. Kingdom Hearts Although she is not in the game, Alli has played a role in it. When Alli turned 14, she was kidnapped by pirates but soon escaped, found the Shooting Star Keyblade and fought the Darkside Heartless attacking her homeworld. After she defeated it, Xehanort's Heartless killed her adoptive parents and adoptive sister, then attempted to turn her into his heartless slave. But King Mickey saved her and took Alli to a new homeworld to live in, known as Nyi. Legends of Nyi In Legends of Nyi, Alli is the main protagonist. Taking place during the events of the first game, King Mickey takes Alli to Nyi for refuge, but the ruler, King Tisho XIII, found out that they are Keyblade Wielders and forced them to be locked up for 20 years in the dungeon. But his son, Prince Kansho, hid them in his room, where he taught Alli to be a Keyblade Master. Vampire Form : Main Article: Anni Anni is the vampire form of Alli. She is seductive, flirtatious, and vicious. Relationships Jack Frost As a little girl, Alli would be curious about the snow. When she was 5, she got sick. Jack came to her aid and healed her with a lullaby coming from a music box. Sora She loves her twin brother. Vanellope von Schweetz Alli is very overprotective of Vanellope, but she still loves her younger sister. Woody They share a strong bond which many (mostly Jessie) would mistaken for romance. They have crushes on eachother. Quotes Legends of Nyi * Keyblade Alli wields the legendary Shooting Star Keyblade. Disney Princess When Legends of Nyi was in production, Alli was originally going to be a Disney Princess, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The possible reasons may be: *Girls could confuse her with Belle. *She is the Duchess of Dakinu instead of the princess or queen of Nyi (although she passed her title onto Nesana and becomes Queen of Sugar Rush in Wreck-it Ralph 2). *She showed disrespect to high authority by throwing an apple at King Tisho XIII and insulted his mother. Possible Addition After Legends of Nyi was released to positive reviews, fans and parents wanted her to be a Disney Princess. Disney is still deciding. Once Upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Alli's Storybrooke counterpart is a lawyer named Sakura Takahashi. Kingdom Keepers Alli makes her first appearance in Kingdom Keepers XIII. She sells an apple to Finn and teaches him to see the difference between a regular apple and a sleeping apple. She also warns him about the impending danger that the Overtakers will cause along with the heartless and tells him to thank Sora for refurbishing the hidden light in the darkness of the world order. She is last seen at the end of the book watching Maleficent resurrect Turbo, leading her to warn Willa and Finn. Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Alli, click here. Trivia *Alli is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Rapunzel from Tangled, as all three meet and fall in love with an outcast (Quasimodo: Esmeralda, Rapunzel: Flynn, Alli: Jim) and have artistic talents (Quasimodo: wood carving and model making, Rapunzel and Alli: drawing and painting). *Alli's name was originally going to be Miharu. *In Sofia the First, her singing voice is provided by Anna Kendrick. *She is the second unofficial Disney Princess with pets in the Palace Pets franchise with Kitty McFist being the first. *For some reason, as an adult, she seems to resemble Aerith Gainsborough. *She has dated Swizzle Malarkey once. It is unknown why they broke up. Category:Females Category:Disney Princess Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Kingdom Hearts III Category:Pages by Riku Replica's Princess Category:Queens